


shorts for bandori rare pair week

by randomstar



Series: bandori rare pair week [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: 500 words fics for bandori rare pair week1. seasons - summer (taechisa)2. domestic - sayo ->🥕->🤢 (sayorinko)3. part time - rat invasion (mocalisa)4. rehearsal - we kiss we make up (ranyuki)5. future - strawberries and cigarettes (taechisa)6. free day - splashes (taechisa)





	1. summer (taechisa)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter too @erikasromeo where i post the fic as a thread. also i may or may not do all prompt depends on mood (lol). ty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato is dying from the heat.

“So hot.” Chisato groaned in frustration. She lied down on the tatami in an attempt to cool down. The fan was already on the maximum setting yet it still couldn't make her stop sweating.

“What are you doing?” Tae chuckled slightly, stepping into the area from the kitchen with a tray of fresh watermelons. It was bright red and made Chisato's mouth water a bit. Though she didn't have enough strength to get up and approach Tae on the nearby table.

“Dying.” Chisato huffed, “I feel like we're in hell.”

“You're overreacting. Here.” Tae handed Chisato one slice of the watermelon much to her delight.

“You seem fine,” Chisato started, eyeing Tae from head to toe. The girl was her usual cheery self, just wrapped in plain tank-tops and simple shorts fit for the summer.

“I've been sweating so much,” Tae tried to lean in but Chisato rejected her, it wouldn't do her any good except to make things hotter and stickier. “I’m no better than you.”

“Get away from me,” She scoffed lightly and Tae made a fake disappointed noise. Chisato scooted closer to the open window and began to eat her watermelon quietly. It was sweet and juicy and fresh and everything that was good on such a hot summer day.

“Come on, won’t you give me a kiss?” Tae pleaded once again, trying to get closer to the slightly cranky Chisato.

“If it’s four degrees cooler then maybe I would,” Chisato said, placing her finger right on Tae’s lips. “But right now, I just feel so gross.”

“Well, I don’t mind but I know you do.” Tae chuckled, “Why does every idol think that they always need to be squeaky clean in everything?”

“It’s common sense,” Chisato said, slightly annoyed. “Also, it never hurt to maintain basic hygiene either.”

“Is this why you’re skipping handshake event?”

“Oh, shush. You know how it is in the summer.” It was always a living hell and Chisato absolutely did not want to be reminded of that.

“And that is why I always come in the winter.” Tae grinned and earned herself a slight smack on her arm. “It’s nice and cool and I can cuddle you all day.”

“Mmhm.” Chisato hummed, “Hey? Do you have plans after this?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Well, yeah? Who else is here, dummy?”

“It’s just—” Tae said again, “It’s usually me asking that to you.”

“Oh…” Chisato stopped for a second after she realized what Tae meant. “Sorry, I’ve been so busy.”

“It’s fine, glad that you get a few days off though.” Tae grinned, “So? Why are you asking?”

“I was just thinking that maybe we should go to the pool to cool off a little bit.” Chisato had been wanting to go since forever but she hadn’t had the time. She just wanted to float and laze around on the wave pool though, nothing else.

“That’s actually a good idea if you manage to drag yourself out of the house and then to the bus station.”

“I’ll do my best.” Chisato chuckled, “But can you carry me there? I don’t feel like walking.”

“Let’s just use the scooter.” Tae laughed, winking while she did so.

“That’s fair.” Chisato hummed softly as she got up to get herself ready.


	2. sayo ->🥕->🤢 (sayorinko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo noticed that there's carrot on her curry.

“I’m home,” Sayo said as she put her shoes back on the rack, strutting herself into the apartment right after. There was a really nice aroma floating in the air, a mixture of spices Sayo so familiar with. It could only mean one thing; Rinko was cooking on the kitchen.

Her stomach growled in response, knowing that Sayo was already so hungry dan tired from working all day. She quickly spotted Rinko with her apron as soon as she made her entrance to the kitchen area.

“Hey,” Rinko greeted her softly, serving a place of steaming curry on the dinner table. “I made you something.”

“Perfect.” Sayo leaned to kiss her girlfriend, a habit she picked up just recently ever since they moved in together. The taller girl grabbed her spoon and then sat on her chair, ready to dig in. It smelled so good and was golden brown in color, a sign of very delicious curry. Sayo took a spoonful of it and began to chew. She then noticed a certain something in the mixture that quickly made her face went pale.

There were carrots on her curry.

Sayo double checked, and sure enough, she could quickly spot several disgusting orange blobs hiding inside the sauce. Cold sweat began to fall along her neck, it would be rude to spit it out now and Sayo wasn’t going to risk it. She swallowed hard in agony and away from Rinko’s gaze.

Rinko knew that she hated carrot, so all of these was probably purely accidental. Sayo looked around and found that Rinko was still busy doing the dishes, her own curry still untouched. The taller girl wanted to ask but that would seem rather childish of her so Sayo just stared at her plate. It took a while before Rinko finally noticed that Sayo wasn’t really touching her food and began to look worried.

“I-Is there something wrong, Sayo-san?” Rinko asked carefully as she sat down. Sayo hesitated at first but she decided to just be honest with it.

“Forgive me for asking but did you by chance put carrots on my curry?” Sayo said, averting her gaze while she did so. Rinko just gave her a blank stare for a while before gasping suddenly, realizing the mistake she just made.

“O-Oh! Th-that’s probably mine instead.” She stuttered, trying to switch the plate but Sayo stopped her.

“Do you mind? I already ate some of it.”

“No, of course. I made a mistake.” Rinko smiled softly, “I’m sorry, I should be more careful next time.”

“It was actually quite childish of me,” Sayo sighed, “I know it’s healthy but still.”

“I don’t mind, everyone has something they like and don’t like.” Rinko gave her a warm smile, “I can make you some fries if you feel like eating that instead?”

“No, I don’t want to trouble you anymore.” Sayo said, “This curry is actually delicious minus the carrot.”

Sayo took a spoonful of curry from her new plate, it was really good indeed. Rinko was always great at cooking, no doubt about it.

“Alright, if you say so.” Rinko smiled softly as they both eat their curry in peace for the rest of the dinner time.


	3. rat invasion (mocalisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca and Lisa deals with a rat situation on the storage room.

“Do you see the rat?” Lisa asked nervously, gripping her broom tightly with her hands. Moca scooted closer to one of the aisles, peeking from between the gap. It was rather dark and dusty but she could still tell that there was nothing in there.

“Nope~” Moca hummed, “Don’t think it went this way.”

“Oh god!” Lisa huffed in frustration, “Where could it be?”

“Maybe we should check somewhere behind those boxes.” Moca pointed out, “Gotta move those first though.”

Lisa hesitated but she complied, she didn’t have much choice anyway. There had been a rat situation in the store and as staff on duty, it was suddenly Lisa’s (and Moca’s) responsibility to catch it.

“Why are we doing this anyway?!” Lisa scoffed in between her box carrying. “We’re cashiers, not pest control.”

“Come on, darling. Isn’t it obvious? Budget cuts.” Moca quipped lightly, unbothered by all the dust coming off from the top of the boxes. They weren’t particularly heavy, mostly only had junk papers on the inside.

“But still…” Lisa huffed, “Hey if there’s a rat here does that mean this place is unhygienic or something? That would be a problem.”

“Nah~ It’s a reputable branch,” Moca said again, “Someone said the rat was coming from the outside, so~”

“Oh, thank god.” Lisa breathed the sigh of relief. She put down one of the boxes and noticed something was moving on the corner of her eyes. “H-Hey… Moca….”

“Hmm?”

Lisa was horrified seeing the rat was just an inch away from eating Moca’s shoes. She looked up to the said girl with a pale face, desperately trying to point to the said creature. Moca was reacting pretty slowly like always before she let out a small _ooh~_ in realization.

“GYAA!” The rat moved quicker than anticipated and was now headed towards Lisa. The brunette couldn’t help but scream because she was afraid that it might crawl to her body. Gross.

“Whoa~ Naughty little rat~”

“Quick, get ‘em!” Lisa shouted, swinging her broom in an attempt to shoo the rat away. But the rat was really fast and it disappeared again to the back of the shelves for the second time. Lisa wasn’t going to let this one slide so she chased the rat, knocking few things along her way.

“Wait for me, Lisa-san~” Moca said again, hastily grabbing her broom while she did so. It took them a while before they managed to led the rat to an opened door and shooed it outside. Both Lisa and Moca was tired from running around the area with a broom on their hands.

“Phew, I don’t want to do that like ever again.” Lisa commented, “It’s nasty and they should pay us extra for this.”

“Agreed~ Maybe they let me steal some buns as a reward.”

“You wish.” Lisa laughed, “Great job there though. I don’t think I can do it without you.”

“Aww~ You make me blush.” Moca grinned, “Moca-chan and Lisa-san save the day from the rat invasion.”

“Oh, come on!” Lisa giggled, “Let’s just clean up.”

“Sure~,” Moca said, following Lisa around to the restroom. “By the way, Lisa-san~”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to make out after this?”

“Wh-What?!”

“I mean we took time to clean up the boxes and stuff so there’s more space.” Moca hummed, “It’s always so cramped when we do it back here but I guess it won’t be anymore.”

“But our shift will start soon.”

“Please~ Give this cute Moca-chan a reward for her hard work of shooing the rat~”

“Geez, alright alright.”

Moca grinned, it would be a sweet sweet reward indeed.


	4. we kiss we make up (ranyuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran and Yukina are having a little argument.

“No, no, no. Not like that.” Yukina let a disappointed sigh, stopping Ran in the middle of her singing. She approached the younger girl and took over the microphone, demonstrating what should have been the _correct_ way of singing neo aspect. “You should put in more effort like I just did.”

“Screw this,” Ran yelled in frustration, putting her guitar down in an annoyed manner. “At this rate, I wished I had gotten Pasupare song instead.”

CiRCLE would be hosting cover night on Friday and the song selection was done by lottery. Afterglow somehow got Roselia’s song so now Ran was stuck on a one-on-one practice session with Yukina.

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Yukina said sternly with both hands still gripping the studio microphone. “Roselia doesn’t nee—”

“I am not a member of Roselia so fuck off.” Ran jeered, clearly wasn’t happy with Yukina patronizing her like this. She scoffed as she reached for her water bottle, decided to take a rest for a bit before throwing another fit.

“You don’t get to decide how we should perform the song!”

“Sorry, it’s just—” Yukina sighed again, gazing down to both of her feet. “It doesn’t feel right when someone else sings that song. I mean I wrote that, with Roselia in mind.”

Ran’s gaze softened; she definitely knew how it felt when someone else sings your song. But still, there was no need for Yukina to be so controlling.

“It’s okay,” Ran said, “Just trust me, trust us. Afterglow will not butcher your song on purpose. We’re not like that.”

“I supposed you’re right.” Yukina gave in eventually, stretching her hand for Ran to take. “Come, get up here.”

“Yeah sure,” Ran said again, taking Yukina’s hand with hers. She decided to just sing and not use the guitar for this time. Yukina tried to pay more attention and focused on general techniques instead of comparing Ran’s way of singing to hers. It actually works wonders and the older girl felt more satisfied with Ran’s performance.

“See? That’s what happens you don’t interrupt me when I’m singing.” Ran let out a small victorious grin, “Literal chills.”

“I still have comments on your breathing techniques but I supposed that can wait,” Yukina said again, moving closer to the younger girl. She pulled Ran into a small hug, burying her head on the crook of Ran’s shoulder.

“H-Hey! Wh-What’s gotten into you?” Ran said, feeling flustered. Even when they had been dating for three months, the younger girl still found sudden physical contact to be rather embarrassing.

“This is hard for me too so just be quiet and accept your reward.” Yukina let out a muffled protest but still held Ran close to her body. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Ran huffed, “Mina— Uhm, Yukina.”

Yukina let go for a while, looking up to find Ran’s glowing eyes. It made her blushed a bit but she could say the same goes for Ran anyway.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“J-Just close it!” and so Yukina did, feeling soft skin caressing her cheek gently. Ran kissed her on the lips; slow but sure, soft and tender. She was still rather shy but Yukina didn’t mind, they’re slowly getting there.

“Oh,” That’s all that Yukina could say after they pulled apart. Ran pushed her slowly, clearly looking embarrassed.

“We should go back to the song.”

“Sure,” Yukina smiled softly, “Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sing along too?”

“Of course,” Ran chuckled, feeling rather content. “Let me grab my guitar first.”


	5. strawberries and cigarettes (taechisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always tasted like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future au (hc?). the setting here is that both of them are in their late 20s and pretty established with their jobs and relationship. 
> 
> also the bgm here is 80s Japanese city night pop funk playlist (and ofc troye sivan's strawberries and cigarettes).

“I love you,”

Tae listened quietly as the words rang through her ears and to her mind. Words by words dissipating into the air along with smoke rings that came from Chisato’s lips.

“Tacky, isn’t it?” Chisato laughed, hand flipping with her script while she did so. Tae watched carefully as the blonde skimmed through its pages, scoffing lightly while she did so.

“Hmm.” Tae hummed, “What’s that? Your new movie?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it about?”

“Falling in love.” Chisato said, “The usual stuff. It’s a romantic comedy.”

“I see.” Tae hummed, “That’s rare.”

“It’s just for varieties.” Chisato explained, “Might look good in my portfolio.”

Tae leaned towards the railing, eyes still glued to Chisato and her half-lidded gaze. Her vision was all blue, filtered through ash-grey smoke hanging loosely on the thin air. Chisato moved occasionally, sometimes to read and sometimes to take a sip of her pink champagne.

“We should go to sleep,” Tae said softly, gazing to her surroundings instead. It was comfortable enough to stay outside but she knew dawn was approaching soon.

“Mmhm.” Chisato was always stubborn. It was her habit to hang around the balcony with a pack of virginia slims to get through the entirety of her script before the night ends. “You go ahead.”

“No,” It came almost like a whine as Tae leaned down, burying her head on Chisato’s shoulder. The taller girl then peppered kisses along the blonde’s neck, sneaking her arms until it fell snugly on the dip of Chisato’s waist. “Come to bed with me.”

“I still have to memorize the script. We have a read-through tomorrow.” Chisato reasoned, putting her cigarette on the ashtray. Tae moved up, grazing her fingers against Chisato’s lips.

“Kiss me,” Chisato said and Tae wasted no time before capturing her lips. It tasted strawberries and cigarettes, sweet but also bitter. It was an acquired taste, took sometimes for Tae to get used to.

They were always more comfortable with nights than days.

There was this kind of intimacy that they could only find during the night, in between silence and all the moonlight glow. When they could meet and talk about life and work and friends and everything that was bothering them during the daylight.

“I love you,” Chisato whispered carelessly, her proof of authenticity. It sounded so fragile and vulnerable, very different from when she was saying it as a part of her dialog. Tae nodded as she peppered more kisses, showed more love.

It was rare for Chisato to say that and Tae was sure that she savored every moment of it.

“I love you too,” Tae said softly, meeting with Chisato’s twinkling gaze. Even in the dimness of the light it still glowed in the shape of Orion.

“Now will you please let me work some more?” Chisato chuckled slightly, she was content. “Ten minutes, I promise.”

“Alright,” Tae sighed, “But not with another cigarette.”

“I supposed that’s fair.” Chisato chuckled slightly, “How about the champagne?”

“You can still drink it, I guess? Just not much.” Tae said again, giving one last peck on Chisato’s cheek before going inside.


	6. splashes (taechisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because taking a bubble bath is the perfect way to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhHHHHHHH this one is like 1000 words long so screw word count (?). also set in the same timeline with the previous fic (strawberries and cigarettes)

Tae put her shoes down as soon as she arrived at her apartment and strolled inside. The living room was looking empty but she noticed that Chisato’s bag was already sitting on the table.

“Chisato-san? Are you home?” Tae tried to call her out to but there was no response. The girl then went to check their bedroom but it was also empty. It took her a while before she noticed the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

“Hello?” Tae went inside, it was warm and there were splashes of water on the floor.

“I’m here, darling.” Chisato replied back, “Come on in.”

Tae complied, still fully clothed. She was pretty surprised to find Chisato already submerging herself in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles and a rubber duck. The taller girl approached the tub carefully and sat on the edge of it.

“Hey,” Tae greeted her and then leaned down for a kiss. Chisato let out a soft giggle as she kissed her back. Her hands were wet and covered with soap, so she left a few bubbles to stick on Tae’s face.

“Sorry about that,” Chisato said softly, touching Tae’s nose with her finger in an effort to wipe the soap on Tae’s face. “You got bubbles on your face.”

“I don’t mind,” Tae smiled back, “Didn’t think I’d find you here.”

“Oh? Me having free time is surprising for you?” Chisato quipped lightly, blowing bubbles while she did so. It didn’t travel far, sticking itself on Tae’s blue shirt and made a small stain on its fabric. Tae giggled; she didn’t really mind as long as it made Chisato happy.

“I guess,” Tae said, “But it’s not a bad thing.”

“Filming got rescheduled and I thought maybe I should just go home and take a bubble bath.” Chisato explained, “Do you like it?”

“What?

“The scent? Here.” Chisato moved around, grabbing a bottle of body wash on the side of the tub. “Lily of the valley.”

“Oh? Not the marigold one?”

Tae took the bottle from Chisato’s hand, noticing that it was a different body wash from what Chisato usually use. The fragrant was still pleasant, just felt a little bit unfamiliar.

“Wanted to try a different scent this time.” Chisato said, “Though it made the whole room smells like a funeral.”

“Or a wedding hall.” Tae laughed, “Sounds less depressing that way.”

“Are you implying something?” Chisato chuckled, “Should I be expecting you kneeling at any moment now?”

“Well, not now. Someday. Maybe.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Tae smiled softly; such a future wasn’t out of the question if everything continued to do well for them like this. Maybe she’d even take Chisato’s last name for it, that would be nice. But it was a matter for another day, just not for now.

“I like it though.” Tae said again. “The soap, I mean. It’s nice.”

“Well, I’m glad.” The blonde splashed some of the warm water towards Tae much to her surprise. “Whoops.”

“You seem to be in a playful mood today.” Tae looked at her lovingly, it’s been a while since the last time she saw Chisato being this happy. Usually, the blonde would come home really late with an exhausted expression on her face. It was really nice to see Chisato in broad daylight, giggling constantly like a small child.

“I am,” Chisato grinned, “And I think you should join me.”

“Really?” Tae laughed, “In a bath? Together? With a famous actress like you?”

“Darling, you’re always worthy of my grace.”

Tae went away for a bit to wash up before eventually joining Chisato on the tub. She brought along some more rubber ducks much to Chisato’s delight. It made a loud quacking noise and they played around with it for a little while.

“This tub is the best investment we made on this whole apartment,” Tae commented, leaning her back to the curve of the tub. It was such a steal at the local hardware store, a medium sized tub that just perfect to fit two people inside.

“It’s a shame that we didn’t get to use it much.” Chisato replied, “I guess it just isn’t that practical.”

“You still prefer your usual cold shower?”

“Oh, you know me so well.”

“But well, taking a bubble bath once in a while feels really nice,” Tae said, taking Chisato’s hand with hers. It was smaller than hers but fit perfectly on Tae’s hands like puzzle pieces. “Hey.”

“Hey back.” The blonde replied back, leaning closer while she did so. The water was warm and comforting, it helped Tae to relax a little bit more.

Chisato kissed her soft, thumbs brushing the back of her hand ever so softly. She got bubbles sticking on her face but she didn’t mind, it was still a pleasant feeling all over.

“I wish you can get more free time like this,” Tae said once they had pulled away, locking her gaze with Chisato’s twinkling ones. A small chuckle escaped into the thin air as Chisato caressed her cheek lovingly.

“You know how demanding my job is.” There was a slight hint of sadness on Chisato’s gaze but she kept her voice still and unchanging. The younger girl didn’t want to make Chisato felt like things should change, or that she demanded something that Chisato couldn’t give.

“I know and it’s fine,” Tae assured her and it brought a smile on Chisato’s face. “Let’s just enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Thank you,” Chisato said, “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Tae laughed, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chisato said lightly, “It’s funny how it comes from my mouth so easily nowadays.”

“Isn’t that good? You’re getting better at expressing yourself.”

“I don’t know,” The blonde paused for a bit, averting her gaze while she did so “I guess I’m just afraid that it might lose its meaning if I say it too much.”

“I don’t think it will,” Tae said again, bringing Chisato’s hand out of the water and to her cheek. She held it there for a while, letting water dripped slowly from the edges of Chisato’s fingers. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I guess you’re right,” Chisato laughed softly, caressing Tae’s cheek while she did so. “You’re right, this is really nice.”

“Hmm.” Tae hummed, “Are you still free after this?”

“I’m free all day.”

“Do you want to do something else?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I don’t know, tea?” Tae said again, “That thing you always do with Kanon-san.”

“I can brew you earl grey if you want.” Chisato said, “Also I think we still have some cookies to pair it with.”

“I’d love that,” Tae giggled, “After this.”

“After this,” Chisato said softly, enjoying her bath together with Tae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yay this is the last one!! thank you for reading my shorts for bandori rarepair week!!


End file.
